oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Vilta “Knife-eye”
To make your own character page, click "Contribute" in the upper right corner of the wikia. Then select "Add a Page." The infobox displayed is the "Character Infobox" which can be found by using Insert>Infobox. Feel free to omit information you feel is extraneous, but do not purposefully hide or lie about information. History She was born into the small Bloodtongue clan, residing in a dense forest. Her up bringing was typical for hobgoblins. Rigorous training in military basically from birth. but being smaller and weaker than everyone else, she used her cunning and brain stuffs to over come challenges and climb ranks. Soon she had her own scouting party that would scour the boarders of clan territory. Her patrol often came to the edge of the forest along a trade route and anytime a caravan or group of people would come along it, she would have her party follow until there was no more forest to hide in. Some times she would see scouts from other clans do the same, though they weren’t as quiet as her’s. So the other scouts were often discovered and promptly wiped out, often with no provocation. She would only observe and ponder why they attacked without warning. One time while an especially large trade caravan was slaying another scout party she was able to hear “savage” and “monster” quite often. Thats when it hit her. They think Hobgoblins are mindless, savage, monsters that need extermination. Unfortunately this sudden realization made her yell “THATS IT”, pulling the attention of the caravan gaurds as they slew the last of the other scouts. Her group was met with arrows and steel promptly. Vilta herself was able to kill a few humans but her party succumbed to the steel of the guards and she quickly escaped. Alone. When she returned and explained everything to the chief, he was going to strip her of rank and make her a slave as punishment. In a panic she took the chief’s own dagger and stabbed in the eye, burying the hilt into his eye socket killing him. She ripped the knife from his skull with the eye still on the hilt and pointed to the others around her yelling, “Anyone else want try?!”. None dared and thus she became chief at the age 15. Over a year as chief, the clan expanded boarders, adopted smaller clans that also lived in the forest. The new Bloodtongues now occupies the entire forest and she became known as Vilta Knife-eye, though despite her success the memories from her scouts being slaughtered still gnawed at her. A year from the day her scout party was slain, she announced that she was leaving to recruit larger clans from all over and bringing them back home to make a kingdom that will surpass the larger races both culturally and technologically, with shiny things for all her subjects as Queen. She left her second in charge and left while the clan cheered, Probably for the prospect of gold and shiny bits. Though her journey started out very poorly. A day after leaving the forest she was attacked by the larger races, her food stolen by racoons, and her waterskin pierced by an unseen arrow. She carried on without supplies for days, barely able to secure much food or water. Then she happened upon a caravan camping for the night. As she watched she noticed that they were all small folk. Most smaller than her in fact. She quietly approached as the little folk drank and ate around their fires, looking for their food supplies. One wagon had their food outside the wagon and unattended, to which she helped herself immediately. Though while heartily inhaling handfuls of food she failed to notice a halfling figure appeared in front of her. This was Castiel Treetopper. Before she could realize it, she was tackled and apprehended. After an exchange of words Castiel and his wife Zaleria took her in. Vilta traveled with them in the Caravan for a while, becoming good friends with the pair. They even eventually taught her halfling which sounded more fluent than her broken common. She had almost forgotten her goal, at least until the Caravan was attacked. There were few survivors, herself and Castiel included. Zaleria was not as fortunate. She mourned with Castiel, though she only lost a friend. These feelings and connections she hadn’t been able to experience in her peoples’ culture. She stayed with Castiel during his year of mourning. She knew all to well the feeling of loneliness and continues to travel with him as to not lose another. Appearance Personality Selfconfident with a high opinion of herself and often uses sarcasm. She refers to herself as the ”Queen“. She loves gold and eating fish. Friends Castiel Treetopper and his wife Zaleria took her in when she was starving. Enemies List your enemies. Maybe tell why they are your enemy. Aspirations She aspires to bring all the goblins and hobgoblins in the country together. To rule over them as Queen and make them better as a peopl.